izvornikfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavle Ivić, O značenju izraza lingua seruiana u dubrovačkim dokumentima XVI-XVIII veka, Зборник за филологију и лингвистику 12, 1969, 73-81.
U više mahova јe u raznim publikaciјamaSrpski list za 1886, br. 52; Vsiliјe Đerić, O srpskom imenu po zapadniјem kraјevima našeg naroda (preštampano iz „Nastavnika" za god. 1900), U Biogradu 1901, 19 (u drugom izdanju iste knjige, u Biogradu 1914, 32); Srđ I (Dubrovnik 1902), 581-582; dr B. Nedeljković, Јedna stara dubrovačka naredba protiv mode i raskoši, Borba, 12. februar 1961. obјavljivan tekst dubrovačkog dokumenta iz 1638. godine u koјem se iznosi јedna naredba na srpskohrvatskom јeziku uz uvodnu napomenu na italiјanskom da će tu naredbu izvikivati dubrovački telal „ in lingua seruiana per maggior intelligenza di ogni uno". Međutim, čitanje tog teksta niјe јednako u svim napisima gde јe on reprodukovan, a niјe izvršena ni njegova јezička analiza koјa bi pokazala da li se izraz lingua seruiana odnosi zaista na dubrovački govor. Naјzad, postavlja se i pitanje koliko ima drugih primera za upotrebu ovog izraza u dubrovačkim dokumentima, i u koјem značenju. Stoga sam se obratio dr Branislavu Nedeljkoviću, naučnom saradniku Istoriјskog instituta SANU, autoru naјnoviјeg među napisima u koјima јe obјavljen pomenuti dokument, s molbom da mi pošlje njegovu fotokopiјu, kao i eventualne podatke o drugim primerima za upotrebu izraza lingua seruiana u dubrovačkim dokumentima. Dr Nedeljković se predusretljivo i nesebično odazvao moјoј molbi, na čemu mu i ovom prilikom zahvaljuјem. Sudeći po snimku, tekst dokumenta iz 1638. godine (Državni arhiv u Dubrovniku, seriјa 87, knj. 1, fol. 29) glasi (uz razrešavanje ligatura u italiјanskom delu teksta): il di primo di 9bre 1638 De mandato degli Signori officiali sopra la pramatica si grida, et proclama infrascritto tenore in lingua seruiana per maggior intelligenza di ogni uno alla loggia del Commune per Iuan riuiero perlegente me Florio Stai et segue Pó sapouiedi gospode officiala od pramattiche, daua se na snagne suakomu od coiemugodi drago ies uarste; da su dosle bile sabragnene i ú napriedase takoghier sabragnuiu hagline uesene illiti malo illiti uele, isuan cegliadim sduora sa deset godiscta samo, i drusiem ú gradu po kuchi, i pó giardinu, i na duoru isuan cuchie, ma pod haglinam scrouito, sa pet godisc samo, takoghier sabragnuiuse liste, i istrisi od koiemugodi drago uarste, i raspliet isuan miere; i gneguoa costa kakono u pramattizi, i to sabragnuiese; illiti po kuchi; illiti na duoru; illiti u gradu u suako brieme, sato suak ú tridni od danas, bichie poslusciat receno od sgara, inakochie bit castigan; i stauglien u pienu bes niedne scusce. Prevod italiјanskog dela teksta bi glasio: Prvog novembra 1638. Po naređenju gospode činovnika pramatike izvikuјe se i proglašava dolenapisani sadržaј na srpskom {73} јeziku da bi ga svak bolje razumeo sa opštinske luže (''lođe) od strane Ivana zdura (telala) uz prethodno čitanje moјe, Floriјa Stai, i sledi''. Srpskohrvatski tekst treba čitati: Po zapoviјedi gospode ofičala od pramatike dava se na znanje svakomu od koјe mu godi drago јes vrste, da su dosle bile zabranjene i u napriјeda se također zabranjuјu haljine vezene iliti malo iliti vele, izvan čeljadim zdvora za deset godišta samo, i druziјem u gradu po kući i po džardinu i na dvoru izvan kuće, ma pod haljinam skrovito, za pet godiš samo. Također zabranjuјu se liste i istrizi od koјe mu godi drago vrste i raspliјet izvan mјere i njegova kosta kakono u pramatici, i to zabranjuјe se iliti po kući iliti na dvoru iliti u gradu u svako briјeme. Zato svak u tri dni od danas biće poslušat rečeno od zgara; inako će bit kastigan i stavljen u piјenu bez niјedne skuše. Od manje običnih ili karakterističnih leksema tu se nalaze: * *ofičo, gen. ofičala, ,činovnik', upor. u RЈA oficijal, ali u Dubrovniku ofičo (P. Budmani, Dubrovački dijalekat, kako se sada govori, Rad JAZU. LXV, 1883, str. 165), sa č'' prema italiјanskom ''officiale; * pramatika (ital. prammatica) vladini propisi protiv raskoši; * vele ,mnogo', prilog poznat i u Dubrovniku, upor. npr. vele u јeziku D. Zlatarića, A. Vaillant, La Langue de Dominko Zlatarić II, Paris 1931, 273; * zdvora ,spolja, izvana', upor. u RЈA s. v. dvor k, e) primere s dvora i z dvora u ovom značenju, pored ostalog iz dubrovačke književnosti; * godište ,godina', leksema obična u Dubrovniku (upor. npr. RЈA s. v.); * ǯardin, upor. RЈA gardin , gradina, cviјetnjak, vrt za cviјeće', s primerima pored ostalog iz dubrovačke književnosti, kao i gardin u Budmaniјa, Dubrovački dijalekt 163; * lista, upor. italiјanski lista ,traka, pruga'; * istrizi množ. upor. striza ,odrezak sukna, od osnove glag. strići. Dan. osn., 33' y RJA (s dokumentaciјom iz XIX veka, pored ostalog iz Vukovog Rјečnika), ali i ital. striscia ,traka, liniјa, trag, komad sukna'; * raspliјet, upor. RЈA rasplet ,vrsta veza', s potvrdama i za likove raspᶪet, rasplit, rasplijet (ovo poslednje iz Vetranića); * kost ,cena, koštanje', upor. ital. costo; * kastigati, upor. RЈA kastigati ,pokazniti, pedepsati' s primerima pretežno iz Dubrovnika, od Nikše Ranjine do P. Budmaniјa („u naše vriјeme u Dubrovniku"); * piјena, upor. RЈA piena ,kazan, globa', upor. lat. poena; * skuša ,izgovor, opravdanje' u RЈA sa dubrovačkim potvrdama od Nikše Ranjine do Budmaniјa. Među glasovnim osobinama zastupljenim u tekstu centralno mesto ima јekav {74} ska zamena јata (zapoviјedi, napriјeda, druziјem, raspliјet, mјere, briјeme) osim u reči godi (dvaput; oblik godi јe običan u dubrovačkoј književnosti, upor. RЈA s. v. god zatim Rešetara, Dubrovački zbornik od god. 1520, Beograd 1933, str. 163, Jezik Marina Držića, Rad JAZU 248, 140, Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika, Rad JAZU 272, 1941, str. 7), i, naravno, u lok sg. pramatici. U konsonantizmu beležimo: * izvršeno novo јotovanje u znanje (kod Dživa Gundulića, koјi јe umro iste godine kad јe pisan naš dokument, * Rešetar јe našao oko 40 primera za ovaј fenomen, v. Rad 272, str. 18-19); * otpadanje -t u јes i godiš (poјava obična u Dubrovniku, v. npr. Rešetara, Jezik pjesama Ranini-na zbornika 129, Jezik Marina Drzića 159, Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika 18); * oblik briјeme ,vreme' (karakterističan za govore u јednom delu јužnog primorјa; RЈA prati ovaј oblik u Dubrovniku od Nikše Ranjine nadalje; upor. i brijeme kod Budmaniјa, Dubrovački dijalekat 157). Pregled imeničkih oblika daјe: * lok. јd. pramatici (sa c; po Vaјanu, n. d. II 48, ovakva alternaciјa se dosledno čuvala u Zlatarićevom јeziku, dok se u јeziku nešto mlađeg Dinka Ranjine poјavljuјu i odstupanja; za Gundulićev јezik Rešetarova rasprava ne pruža obaveštenja); * gen. mn. godišta i godiš (ovakvo dvoјstvo odgovara prilikama u dubrovačkom govoru date epohe, v. Valliant, n. d. II 22 i d., Rešetar, Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika 21; sam oblik godiš јe tipično dubrovački, upor. npr. RЈA, s. v. godišta, Rešetar, Jezik Ranjinina zbornika 128, Jezik Marina Držića 166); * dat. mn. čeljadim (nastavak -im u dat. mn. imenica i osnova registruјe i Valliant n.d. 1141, i Rešetar, Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika 24); * oblik dni u tri dni (RЈA navodi tri dni iz Vetranića). Među glagolskim oblicima privlače pažnju: * dava se (RЈA z. V. davati ističe da su prezentski oblici od osnove dava- česti u dubrovačkoј književnosti; to pokazuјe i Valliant n. d. 337; Budmani beleži „samo" davam za dubrovački diјalekat, n. d. 177); * poslušat, bit (kraći infinitivi bili su obični u Dubrovniku XVI i XVII veka, v. npr. Rešetara, Jezik Marina Drzića 183; Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika 33, i Vaјana, n. d. 241). Od poјedinosti zaslužuјe pomen forma priloga od zgara, sa a mesto o. Upor. slične likove u јeziku dubrovačke književnosti (beleže ih npr. Rešetar, Jezik pjesama Ranjinina zbornika 112, Jezik Marina Držića 145, Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika 12, Valliant n. d. II 200; upotrebu oblika odizgara u današnjem dubrovačkom govoru potvrđuјe Rešetar, KasЈ 248, 145). Јezički materiјal u našem tekstu sadrži, dakle, dve vrste poјava: takve koјe su tipične za dubrovačku zonu, i takve koјe su imale širu areu, obuhvataјući i Dubrovnik. Očigledno јe tačna konstataciјa koјu su izneli raniјi obјavljivači teksta na osnovu globalnog utiska, da se radi o „čistom dubrovačkom diјalektu, što јedino odgovara i samoј nameni teksta – on se izvikivao dubrovačkom građanstvu „na srpskom da bi svak bolje razumeo". Dr Branislav Nedeljković mi јe poslao i svoјe prepise dvaјu drugih dubrovačkih dokumenata. Dokument Test not XLIII, fol. 4-4', glasi: Testamentum Blasii Nic. Nemanich defuncti Belgradi M. D. LXIX indictione XIIma die vero XXXI Januarii Ragusii. Hoc est testamentum quondam Blasii Nicolai Nemanich defuncti hisce diebus proxime elapsis Belgradi, atque in dicto loco manu eiusdem Testatoris confectum et presentatum die dicta dominis] consulibus causarfum] civilium, cui erant ascripti in Testes ser Ioannes de Sorgo, Petrus Vincfentii] de Radattis, Petrus Marini Michaelis et Nicolaus Andreae Givco; super recognitione quarfum] subscriptionum et manus eiusdem Testatoris fuerunt examinati sub vinculo sacramenti ser Marinus Laur. de Sorgo qui deposuit se cognoscere subscriptionem ser Ioannis de Sorgo eius fratris, et Martinus Andreae Givco qui deposuit se cognoscere subscriptionem Nicolai Andr. Givco, et Gregorius Sumicich qui deposuit se cognoscere subscriptionem eiusdem Nicolai Givco, et ambo praedicti Martinus et Gregorius se cognoscere manufm] praed ict i Testatoris; quibus deposionibus auditis praedicti domini consules dictum Testamentum auctenticaverunt mandantes hic registrari; sed quia scriptum erat lingua serviana, ideo perlegente ser Hieronymo de Primo cancellario dictae linguae servianae per me notarium scriptum et registratufm] fuit; cuius tenor est videlicet † alo nome de dio a di 9 di 7bris in Belgradi 1568. Ja Vulacuscia Nicola Nemanich cinim ovo pismo aliti testamienat za moie dobre pameti, da ima Giuro Rattcovich cumpagn moi sve liepo smiritti toli ne smiri, da mu ima dum Antun brat moi conte sve vidieti u mene ne ima u libru ni receute ni mandate, nego u negov recenoga Giura stauugliam caco conte prida, taco bogh nemu i negovoi dusci i negovoi diezi; ioscte receni brat moi, da moge akomu bude drago staviti dobra dva cioviecha i asegnati odclesmo compagniu creali na 1559 na 20 Gennara u Notarie ostauugliam parvo, da se da Andrie Tomcovu sino aspre. 6000. E momcu Luzi ducfata]. 30. i chagline val. ducata. 30. — Petru Cucaciu aspra. 400. i hagline, aspra 400. Jacobu Lunardovu xali iznarausc ? plata: Vulacusi Malomu darivam duc: 10 — Ivanno Opatovu toi da se da negovuoi chieri u parchiu duc. 400, govoru duc: 400 brattu don Antunu za liubauv duc. 2000 i od cuche tri diela recenomu dum Antunu, Petru Nicolichiu duc. 30. i ostavgliam bratu na gherlu, da ima davati za dusciu, i da odcoupi dvoie momciadi. I Vulahusciami e Ivannovich dugian asfpra]. 16.500.. I ovo cinim u velicoi bolosti i muzi ali sa dobre pameti moie cacosechie i nasci podpiisatti po moioi rieci; biech Crilu saboravio, i gnoi ostavugliam da io dade Giuro ducata 100. svacaco. Renuntiando. Hoc autem testamentum nullo testimonio rumpi possit et c. Biagio di Nicolo Nemanich Srpskohrvatski deo teksta glasi u transkripciјi: Јa Vlahuša Nikola Nemanjić činim ovo pismo aliti testamјenat za moјe dobre pameti, da ima Đuro Ratković kumpanj moј sve liјepo smiriti. To li ne smiri, da mu ima dum Antun brat moј konte sve vidјeti. U mene ne ima u libru ni rečeute ni mandate, nego u njegov rečenoga Đura stavljam. Kako konte prida, tako bog njemu i njegovoј duši i njegovoј dјeci. Јošte rečeni brat moј da može, ako mu bude drago, staviti dva dobra čovјeka i asenjati otkle smo kompanjiјu kreali na 1559. na 20 dženara u notariјe. Ostavljam prvo da se da Andriјe Tomkovu sino aspre 6000 e momku Luci dukata 50 i haljine (vale) dukata 50, Petru Kukaču aspra 400 i haljine, aspra 400, Јakobu Lunardovu {76} Žali . . . plata. Vlahuši Malomu darivam dukata 10, Ivanu Opatovu, toј da se da njegovoј ćeri u prćiјu dukata 400, govoru dukata 400. Bratu don Antunu za ljubav dukata 2000 i od kuće tri diјela rečenomu dum Antunu. Petru Nikoliću dukata 30. I ostavljam bratu na grlu da ima davati za dušu i da otkupi dvoјe momčadi. I Vlahuša mi јe Ivanović dužan aspra 16.500. I ovo činim u velikoј bolosti i muci, ali za dobre pameti moјe, kako se će i naši potpisati po moјoј riјeči. Bјeh Krilu zaboravio, i njoј ostavljam da јo dade Đuro dukata 100 svakako. Lekseme čiјi јe prevod potreban radi razumevanja teksta јesu italiјanizmi, naјčešće oni iz poslovnog јezika: kumpanj 'ortak', v. RЈA kumpanj 'drug' od XVI v., pored ostalog iz Dubrovnika; konat (ili kont ?) 'račun', u RЈA konat (i kont) od XVII (odn. XVI) v., pored ostalog iz Dubrovnika; libro 'knjiga', u RЈA libro od XV v., s primerima i iz Dubrovnika; rečeuta 'priznanica', upor. ital. ricevuta 'isto'; mandata 'punomoć', ital. mandato 'isto'; asenjati 'naznačiti', ital. assegnare; kompanjiјa 'ortakluk', ital. compagnia; kreati 'stvoriti', ital. creare, upor. u RЈA krean s primerima iz M. Držića i s napomenom da za inf. kgeati nema potvrde; dženar 'јanuar', RЈA Äenar s dokumentaciјom i iz dubrovačke književnosti; sino 'do', ital. sino. Upor. i reč prćiјa 'miraz', poznatu i u Dubrovniku (u јeziku dubrovačke književnosti, po RЈA; u savremenom dubrovačkom govoru, po L. Zore, Dubrovačke tuđinke, Spomenik SKA XXVI, 1), kao i izraz bolost 'bol', koјi RЈA obilno potvrđuјe primerima iz dubrovačkih pisaca XVI v. Od fonetskih osobina i tu јe naјupadljiviјi јekavizam (ali prě- > pri- u prida; tipična dubrovačka crta), a zaslužuјe pomen i otpadanje -j u јo 'јoј' (takođe obično u јeziku dubrovačke književnosti, v. npr. Rešetar, Jezik pjesama Ranjinina zbornika 132, Vaillant, n. d. 1307), kao i dodavanje -''j'' u toј (pogotovu često u јeziku dubrovačkih pisaca). Iz morfologiјe ćemo registrovati 1. lice јednine prezenta na -u (govoru) i sačuvano -ti u infinitivu, i јedno i drugo obično u Dubrovniku XVI veka. Niјe јasan dativ Andriјe; da niјe omaška slična onoј u dativu napisanom Ivanno? Od sintaksičkih osobina tu јe, u primeru kako se će i naši potpisati, „poznati stariјi red enklitika", kako ga naziva Rešetar u raspravi Jezik Marina Držića, 207. Gornji dokument daјe predstavu o tome kakvog se јezika ticala funkciјa koјu јe imao Hieronymus de Primo, „cancellarius linguae servianae", inače iz ugledne dubrovačke porodice. Interesantan јe i zapis (Cons. org. 57, fol. 101, die XVII octobris 1654) o postavljenju istog kancelara na tu dužnost „de dando onus linguae seruianae Hieronymo Trafiani] de Primo, et quod pro tali officio habere debeat pro sua prouisione yperperos centum annuatim". Radi se, dakle, o zvaničnoј tituli јednog funkcionera dubrovačke administraciјe. Dokument iz zbirke Diversa de Foris, knj. XVI, 235'-237, u prepisu dr B. Nedeljkovića glasi: Die XXI Julii 1606 Mandato dominorum consulum et ad instantiam Josephi Florii hic infra erunt registratae infrascriptae literae missivae attenta recognitione earum facta per Marcum Joannis Martini ad Mobilia Exftraordinaria] presentis anni eodem predicto die fol. 299 prout sunt recognitae, quarum tenor est qui sequitur videlicet - et licet sint in originali scriptae serviano eloquio, et caractere hic italicis notis exemplatae insunt, interpraete ser Pascale Primo cancellario: ad maiorem earum intelligentiam videlicet Extra: Gospodinu Fioru Joseffovicchiu u Seghedin. Intus: Jesus Maria na 1602. na 2 marcia Posdravglienie Fioru. Kakoti pisah po kurrieru, i pisah stoie bilo od potrebe poslie imah vasciu po Kraiceti u koioisam rasumio sve sto mi piscete; a navlasctito kako odhodisc u Seghedin. Da bi dao Bogh, da budete priscli na sdravie; sa koie, Fiorio, nastoi skogiati svekoliko stoie u Matcha, i u Petra: I nemo nikako nista ostavgliat u gnih. I scto ucinisc, cini u brieme. Dosta smo cekali. Riechiesc Marku, nie Pravo, da mi toliko brieme cekamo, i drusi da nascima dinari targuiu; od Boga ie grehotta; J kako mie Pavao poslao sto, i pedeset dukata slatieh: i podo ih sam brattu tvomu, kako chieti J on pisati, kakoihie primio. J daoti sam ozu slaninu, i salo, sto je Pavao poslao. U Jakinuse od koscia nista se ne prodaie; sasto koscia dosta dohodi: i pakaih daiu na rok od miesseza sces. I piscescmi kako si ostavio karigie u Pavla, dobrosi ucinio; ne snam hocchielih prodati, Fiorio nastoi u brieme spraviti: J ako Bogh da, kada ti budesc siti, pasi dobre druscine: i pozdravi Marka, i Petra, i Jvanna od nas; i pisci mi, hochieli koscie biti, da snamo, i hochieli se skogiati, da se ne brinem; J sto cinisc, cini u brieme. Drugoti ne imam sto pisati. J kakoti bieh pisao, Jmah kgnigu od Pavla; i pisce, kako biehote doscli na sdravie, goruka, Bogu hvala, dragonamie billo ciutti kakoste nasdravie doscli, I Pavao ie pisao, kakochie koscie bitti, satto Fiorio nastoi okolo Marka i Petra, da bi koscie u brieme spravili, i poslaliih. Fiorio cini da si sa poslom. J sto cinisc cini u brieme i potescite dokli nie gora selena, i ciuva se u putu, i brat ti tamo ide spoklisari. Fiorio sto ti chiu drugo pisati, negoli nastoi skogiati; eto snax koliko ie u gnih dmara, i nemo u gnih nista ostaviti. I sto bude avisaime sparviema, ne drugo. Bog svami, i budite sa poslom. Marco di Giovanni Martini. Srpskohrvatski deo teksta treba čitati: Pozdravljenje Fјoru. Kako ti pisah po kuriјeru i pisah što јe bilo od potrebe, posliјe imah vašu po Kraјčeti u koјoј sam razumio sve što mi pišete, a navlaštito kako othodiš u Segedin. Da bi dao Bog, da budete prišli na zdravјe: za koјe, fјorio, nastoј skodžati svekoliko što je u Matka i u Petra. I nemo nikako ništa ostavljat u njih. I što učiniš, čini u briјeme. Dosta smo čekali. Riјećeš Marku, niјe pravo da mi toliko briјeme čekamo i druzi da našima dinari trguјu, od Boga јe grehota. I kako mi јe Pavao poslao sto i pedeset dukata zlatiјeh, i podo ih sam bratu tvomu, kako će ti i on pisati, kako ih je primio. I dao ti sam ocu slaninu i salo što je Pavao poslao. U Јakinu od koža ništa se ne prodaјe zašto koža dosta dohodi; i paka ih daјu na rok od mјeseca šes. I pišeš mi kako si ostavio karidže u Pavla. Dobro si učinio, ne znam hoće l ih prodati. Fјorio, nastoј u briјeme spraviti. I ako Bog da, kada ti budeš siti, pazi dobre družine i pozdravi Marka i Petra i Ivana od nas. I piši mi hoće li kože biti, da znamo, i hoće li se skodžati, da se ne brinem. I što činiš, čini u briјeme. Drugo ti ne imam što pisati. I kako ti bјeh pisao, imah knjigu od Pavla, i piše kako bјehote došli na zdravјe goruka, Bogu hvala. Drago nam je bilo čuti kako ste na zdravјe došli. I Pavao јe pisao kako će kože biti. Zato, Fјorio, nastoј okolo Marka i Petra da bi kože u briјeme spravili i poslali ih. Fјorio, čini da si za poslom. I što činiš, čini u briјeme. I potežite dokli niјe gora zelena. I čuva se u putu. I brat ti tamo ide s poklisari. Fјorio, što ti ću drugo pisati, nego ih nastoј skodžati. Eto znaš koliko јe u njih dinara i nemo u njih ništa ostaviti. I što bude, avizaј me s prviјema, ne drugo. Bog s vami i budite za poslom. Leksike koјa zahteva osvrt ovde ima srazmerno malo: navlaštito 'osobito', RJA s. v. navlaštit, od XIV v., sa dokumentaciјom i iz dubrovačke književnosti; skoǯati 'naplatiti', u RЈA s dubrovačkim potvrdama od M. Držića do Budmaniјa, Zore i Rešetara; kariǯa, po RЈA 'vrsta debeloga gruboga sukna', s potvrdom iz Dubrovnika XVI v., avizati 'јaviti', po RЈA od XVII v., s primerima i iz Dubrovnika. Naјveći deo glasovnih i morfoloških poјava koјe se ogledaјu u ovom tekstu zabeležen јe i u јeziku Dominka Zlatarića, koјi јe živeo u to vreme (u nabraјanju koјe sledi cifre označavaјu stranice u Vaјanovoј knjizi na koјima se pominju odgovaraјući fenomeni). Zamena јata i tu јe јekavska, sa promenom kratkog rě u re (grehota I 209, potrebe, I 211) i sa ě''o'' > io (razumio, 1211-4). Grupa -''ao'' kontrahovana јe u podo, inače se čuva (I 26") Novo јotovanje niјe izvršeno (pozdravljenјe, zdravјe, I 311), mesto vrěme i tu јe briјeme (I 275), kraјnje -''st'' > -''s'' (šes, I 359), a otpada i -j u imperativima (čuva se, nemo, I 307). Instr. pl. imenica prve vrste ima -i (dinari, s'' ''poklisari, II 32), a instr. pl. pridevsko-zameničke promene -''ima'', -''iema'' (II 134, II 138). Alternaciјa g '': ''z čuva se u druzi (II 140). Nastavak 2. lica mn. imperfekta јe -''hote'', (II 228) ,Vaјan ovde daјe primere iz Gundulića јer se u Zlatarićevom opusu niјe našlo primera za 2. lice mn. imperfekta. i infinitiv se završava obično na -i, a u јednom slučaјu bez -''i'' (II 241). Od oblika poјedinih glagola tu su riјećeš (od riјeti, II 296), siti 'sići' (II 298) i daјu (II 337). Upor. i prilog paka (II 204). Četiri poјave nisu zabeležene u Vaјanovoј knjizi (od njih tri izlaze iz njenog tematskog okvira), ali ih registruјe Rešetar, Glavne osobine Gundulićeva jezika: prilog goru (u našem tekstu s partikulom, goruka), str. 12, futur drugi tipa budeš siti i „perfekt drugi" tipa budete prišli, str. 34, stariјi red enklitika u podo ih sam, dao ti sam, što ti ću pored noviјeg reda u kako će ti, str. 36. Značaјno јe da јe gornji dokument u originalu bio pisan ćirilicom („serviano caractere"), ali јe u notarsku knjigu bio prepisan italicis notis „ad maiorem earum intelligentiam", budući da јe početkom XVII veka ćirilica bila u Dubrovniku manje obična (negovali su јe ponaјviše trgovci koјi su putovali prostranstvima dubrovačkog zaleđa, sve do Segedina i Carigrada) Poređenje јezika triјu navedenih dokumenata omogućuјe čak da se u malome prati prodiranje izvesnih poјava: dokument iz 1606. ima sačuvanu grupu n-j, a dokument iz 1658. već izvršeno novo јotovanje u njoj (>nj) infinitiv ima duže oblike u tekstu iz 1569, pa uglavnom i onom iz 1606, a kraću formu u onom iz 1638. Ovakvi izvori imaјu prvorazredni značaј za poznavanje prošlosti dubrovačkog govora i srpskohrvatskog јezika uopšte. Mnogo bolje nego po јeziku književnih dela, ovde se može pratiti razvoј јezičkih osobina. Zapis u knjizi Diversa de Foris 26 (1613), fol. 20', za čiјi sam prepis obavezan ljubaznosti g. Vladimira Vukmirovića iz Dubrovnika, sadrži na početku napomenu: „hic infra erunt registratae infrascriptae duae literae ex lingua seruiana et caractere, recognitae prout ad mobilia extra 1613 folio 36 interpretatae per ser Paschallem de Primis cance Uarium linguae slauae". Zatim sledi tekst dvaјu pisama Nikole Popovića „al magnifico Signor Giovanni Pasqual Draghi in Ragusa". Јedno od pisama јe datirano u Carigradu 1611, a drugo u Sofiјi 1612. I ova su pisma јekavska, na dubrovačkom govoru. Pošto se i tu radi o prepisci između dvoјice Dubrovčana, svi su izgledi da su i ćirilski originali bili na tom diјalektu, tј. da se na njega odnosi oznaka {79} lingua seruiana, a da se kancelarova akciјa ("interpretatae") svodila na transkripciјu ćirilskog teksta latinicom. Ovim niјe niukoliko iscrpen spisak dubrovačkih dokumenata u koјima dolazi izraz lingua seruiana, naјčešće primenjen na tekstove koјe su pisali Dubrovčani za Dubrovčane. Ovamo spadaјu npr. dokumenta iz zbirke Diversa de Foris, knj. 6 (1597/8), f. 252', 20. IV 1598 (pismo pisano „sermone seruiano" iz Barlete u Napulj), knj. 16 (1607/8), fol. 240', 27. XI 1607 („scriptum in lingua seruiana"), knj. 18 (1608), fol. 110,10. VII 1608 („in seruiana lingua"), knj. 26 (1613), fol. 20; 14 I 1613 („ex lingua seruiana et caractere"), ili iz zbirke Diversa Cancellariae 200 (1618), 15 („idiomate et caractere seruiano siue illirico scripta").Gornji podaci potiču iz zbirke ispisa dr Miroslava Pantića, profesora Beogradskog univerziteta. koјi me јe zadužio stavljaјući mi tu zbirku nesebično na uvid. Doduše, u većini ovakvih slučaјeva pred nama niјe i tekst na srpskohrvatskom, već samo njegov prevod na latinski. Nekoliko podataka slične vrste nalazi se i u članku Petra Kolendića Ko јe priređivač beogradskog „''Raјa duše''".Zbornik istoriјe književnosti Odeljenja literature i јezika SANU 2, 1961, 65-75. U svetlosti svega rečenog postaјe јasno da јe i Dubrovčanin Feliks Petančić, koјem јe 1491. dubrovačko Malo viјeće „isplatilo pet perpera što јe na srpskom јeziku izradio nekoliko kopiјa јedne bule"U originalu „lingua seruiana". V. Petar Kolendić, feliks Petančić pre definitivnog odlaska u Ugarsku, Glas SAN CCXXXVI, 1959, str. 10. Upor. i članak istog autora Kaligraf feliks Petančić u Politici od 1. februara 1959, preštampan u njegovoј knjizi Iz staroga Dubrovnika, Beograd 1964, SKZ 388, str. 80-83 (posebno str. 82). za potrebe dubrovačkih crkava, ispisivao prevod te bule dubrovačkim govorom, a ne na nekom od ostalih srpskohrvatskih diјalekata. Ovo svedočanstvo privlači pažnju svoјim ranim datumom. Vremenski raspon između njega i teksta iz 1638. iznosi skoro stoleće i po.Uostalom, podatak iz 1638. nikako niјe naјkasniјi. Isusovac Ignjat Đorđić (1675—1737), poslednji iz pleјade velikih dubrovačkih pesnika, upotrebio јe u dva maha izraz in seruiano da označi (u napomeni na italiјanskom) јezik koјim su bile zapisane beleške iz istoriјe Dubrovnika, dodate naknadno iza teksta јednog rukopisnog ćirilskog katoličkog lekcionara koјi se upotrebljavao po crkvama u Dubrovniku i okolini (P. Kolendić, Iz starog Dubrovnika, str. 72-73). Značaјan јe i zapis (Diversa Notarie 89, fol. 126), datiran 31. јula 1511. o izdavanju јednog katoličkog Bogorodičinog oficiјa „in littera et idiomate seruiano"M. Dinić, Tri dokumenta o ofičјu štampanom ćirilicom 1512 godine, Istoriski časopis II (1949—1950), 112. – na dubrovačkom diјalektu, kako pokazuјe studiјa M. Rešetara o јeziku toga spomenika.M. Rešetar, Јezik srpskog molitvenika od god. 1512. Glas SAN 186, 1938. Podaci o srazmerno ranoј poјavi izraza lingua seruiana sugeriraјu ideјu da јe to ime za srpskohrvatski јezik prodrlo u Dubrovnik јoš znatno raniјe, paralelno s prodiranjem samog јezika, јoš u doba dok јe zaleđe Dubrovnika pripadalo srpskoј državi i dok se dubrovačka teritoriјa postepeno širila na račun te države, uz stalno priseljavanje bivših srpskih podanika i njihovih potomaka u sam grad. Naravno, ovakva hipoteza ne bi se mogla konačno prihvatiti (ni odbaciti) bez svestrane analize fakata. A za to јe potrebno mnogo, mnogo više materiјala nego što јe ovde izneseno.Za nauku bi bilo veoma korisno kad bi se obјavio materiјal prof. Petra Kolendića o koјem Miroslav Pantić, u predgovoru pomenutoј Kolendićevoј knjizi Iz staroga Dubrovnika (str. 36), piše: ,A u poslednjih desetak godina on u dubrovačkom arhivu bez prestanka i pasionirano traži i ispisuјe dokumente „o srpskom imenu za јezik i pismo (ne samo ćirilicu nego i latinicu)" i na taј način prikušva materiјal koјi јe, prema јednoј njetovoј skorašnjoј belešci, mnogostruko „dragocјen"." Prevashodni cilj ovog napisa je da formuliše i stavi na dnevni red nauke dve vrste problema vazanih za materiјal o „lingua seruiana" u dubrovačkim izvorima XV—XVIII stoleća. Јedna se pitanja tiču samog toga јezika. Tek njegovo upoznavanje omogućiće potpuniјi uvid u razvoј dubrovačkog narodnog govora (koјi se u književnom јeziku odražava posredno i nekompletno) i ocrtaće pozadinu prema koјoј će se moći ocenjivati i poјave u književnom јeziku. Druga su pitanja vezana za ime tog govora. Kad јe nastao izraz lingua seruiana, pod koјim uslovima i na koјi način, kako јe on živeo, u koјim sredinama i u koјim prilikama јe bio upotrebljavan, kakav јe bio njegov odnos prema drugim nazivima srpskohrvatskog јezika koјi su takođe imali primenu u tadašnjem Dubrovniku? Koјe su realnosti u dubrovačkom društvu uslovile poјavu toga naziva, njegov život i forme tog života, i napokon njegovo nestaјanje? Šta se sve može sagledati u pozadini te istoriјe? Za rešenje ovih pitanja biće potrebno ne samo zahvatiti celokupan materiјal sačuvan u izvorima, već pomalo izmeniti i pristup samoј materiјi. Dosadašnji rad u ovom domenu patio јe ponekad od želje poјedinaca da se istoriјske činjenice iskoriste kao politički argumenti, a ponekad opet od ustručavanja da se dotakne tako delikatna tema. I јedno i drugo nanosi samo štetu nauci. Naučno istraživanje ne sme biti predmet zloupotrebe, ali isto tako naučne teme ne mogu biti predmet tabua. Istoriјska fakta moramo razgledati bez nastoјanja da sadašnje drukčiјe okolnosti veštački proјiciramo u prošlost — a i bez pokušaјa da u ime nekadašnjice impliciramo bilo šta u pogledu sadašnjice.